Tu es ille vir
by Crimela
Summary: Sakura desapareció la noche de año nuevo y sus amigas están preocupadas por lo que ocurrió. Sentadas en un bar se preguntan qué habrá ocurrido con ella: ¿por qué la teoría de que pasó la noche con un hombre toma más fuerza? ¿Por qué Sakura no les ha dicho nada?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola.**

Aclaraciones: Es un Universo Alterno. Naruto no me pertenece.

Espero lo disfruten.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.Tu es ille vir.**

_Tú eres ese hombre_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**—¿Han notado lo extraña que está Sakura estos días? —**dijo Ino, con la mirada pérdida en el burbujeante champán de su copa, despacio se la llevó a los labios. Era la tercera. Con la tercera copa se ponía sensible.

—**Sí. No tienen ni idea de lo que me dijo. Tengo que contarles**—habló Tenten, con voz seria, pero sus ojos brillaron emocionados. Sakura le había hablado de una fogosa noche de sexo que la tenía suspirando desde hace días... pero el tono melancólico de Ino no la dejó continuar.

**—¿Te pidió tu consejo? A mí lleva días ignorándome**—la interrumpió Ino, un poco dolida—**Hinata, ¿te ha dicho algo?**

Hinata negó con la cabeza, hizo memoria:

—**La he notado un poco triste.**

**—¿Un poco? Desde la fiesta de fin de año está deprimida.**

**—Naruto me comentó que ha estado muy bien en el trabajo.**

**—Bueno, es usual que se esconda la depresión con exceso de trabajo, ¿cierto, Itachi?** —habló Deidara, deseoso de ser partícipe de la conversación de su novia.

—**Eso dicen**—murmuró, sin muchas ganas, Itachi.

Ino ladeó el rostro, pensativa. Tenten frunció el ceño: ¿por qué Sakura estaría deprimida?

Era sábado por la noche, aún temprano, pero ya Ino acumulaba varias cocteles. Llevaba días sin poder reunirse con todas sus amigas y lamentaba que Sakura faltara en la mesa, se sentía necesitada de apoyo. Además, la música suave, el bullicio lejano, la presencia reconfortante de su novio y el reencuentro con sus amigas, la hacía sentir una angustia que ya no podía callar.

Levantó su copa y a través del vidrio miró a Itachi, que veía con pereza a las demás personas en el bar, mientras se llevaba, despreocupado, la enorme jarra de cerveza a la boca. Era tan poco usual compartir con él, que siempre se había mostrado lejano; pero Itachi tenía ese atractivo y misterio que seducía, además, se había mostrado amistoso con ella y se sentía bien estar cerca de él.

Ino sorbió. El comportamiento complaciente de Itachi resultaba agradable, o al menos tolerable. Pensaba hablar de Sakura y no le importaba que él estuviera presente. Lo miró de reojo. Quizá lo que necesitaba era la opinión de una persona como Itachi que no sentía nada por Sakura, para dejar de lado su preocupación.

—**Temo que haya sucedido algo malo con Sakura**—dijo Ino, la sensación de caída en su pecho continuó. Compartir su angustia no la había aligerado.

Deidara miró sorprendido como las dos amigas de su novia asentían con preocupación. Se preguntó si estarían hablando de la misma risueña Sakura Haruno, porque la mujer que él recordaba era todo menos triste… a pesar de que tenía motivos suficientes para ser una persona triste.

**—¿Por qué dices eso?** —preguntó Deidara a su novia. Sabía que Sakura había pasado por momentos difíciles, ¿qué habría pasado ahora para provocar la preocupación de su novia?

**—Desde la fiesta de fin de año está muy extraña. Pasó toda una semana llorando y no sale de casa. Me da la impresión que teme encontrarse con alguien y no quiere decirme nada. Me preocupa.**

**—Quizá Itachi pueda ayudarte**—sugirió Deidara, con una gran sonrisa.

**—¿Cómo podría ayudarle/me?** —dijeron con el mismo tono de incredulidad Ino e Itachi.

Deidara sonrió.

**—Bueno, Itachi tiene un sexto sentido para entender a las personas… ¿no te vanagloriabas de eso hace unos días?**

**—Estaba borracho**—dijo por lo bajo, Itachi. Hacía unos días, la borrachera se le había subido a la cabeza y había dicho una serie de estupideces de lo más disparatadas. Había dicho una y otra vez que su obsesión por fastidiar a Sakura era porque la podía leer y entender a la perfección, no había nada interesante en ella, y que él tenía un sexto sentido para detectar las personalidades débiles.

—**Además, le debes un favor a Ino, ¿no?** —Itachi fulminó a Deidara, que lo miró con suficiencia. Ino empezó a recordar que había hecho algo por Itachi, sonrió—**Ino contentó a tu madre con aquel hermoso arreglo floral.**

Itachi rodó los ojos: había pagado el precio de las flores y no existió ninguna reconciliación con su madre: que estaba furiosa por la decisión de Sasuke de irse de la casa de Itachi. Itachi trató de explicarle a su madre que lo mejor era que Sasuke hiciera vida solo, aunque fuera al lado de Karin, después de todo, Karin casi que vivía con ellos. Y las flores solo sirvieron para que Mikoto olvidara su furia contra Karin, y no contra sus dos hijos.

—**Yo creo que es algo relacionado con los Uchiha**—dijo Tenten de pronto, con su tono de negocios. Cuando todas las miradas estuvieron sobre ella, agregó—**Sakura toda esta semana almorzó con Neji. Supongo que quiere ingresar al bufete Hyuga… y la única manera para ingresar es con una buena estrategia para enfrentar a los Uchiha.**

Itachi mentalmente agradeció la intervención: era la excusa perfecta para lucir interesado en la conversación, sin revelar sus verdaderas intenciones.

**—¿Entonces qué está mal con Sakura?** —comentó Deidara—**Está trabajando y tendrá un buen puesto en la empresa Hyuga… ¿por qué te quejas, Ino?**

**—No lo entiendes**—se defendió Ino con ahínco, pero bajó el tono enérgico y murmuró preocupada—**Sakura es mi amiga y estoy preocupada. Sé que algo le sucede y es grave. Pero no quiere compartirlo… Todo empezó después de la fiesta.**

**—Algo debió pasarle, algo que no ha querido contarnos**—murmuró Hinata, con temor.

**—¿Lo dices por su extraña desaparición? Se le veía bien, ¿no? Kiba dijo que estaba bien, aunque Kiba no es muy observador. ¿Creen que le haya pasado algo malo?** —aventuró Tenten.

**—¿Desaparición, de qué hablan?** —preguntó Deidara.

**—Sakura no regresó a casa después de la fiesta de fin de año…**

**—Eso no es una desaparición. Simplemente, no fue a casa de inmediato**—aclaró Deidara, con tranquilidad.

Ino negó con la cabeza:

**—Kiba la encontró en la estación de trenes del Oeste la noche siguiente. **

**—¿Y por qué estaba ahí?**

**—No sabemos qué pasó—**repuso Tenten.

**—Insisto. Eso no es una desaparición.**

Guardaron silencio por unos instantes.

—**Tiene que ver con un hombre**—dijo Ino. Ya qué. Necesitaba a sus amigas para ayudar a Sakura: todas debían manejar la misma información y quizá, Itachi y Deidara podrían darles consejos útiles; después de todo, tenían más mundo que ellas y parecía que Sakura había hecho algo que las sobrepasaba, a todas.

Las dos chicas la miraron preocupadas.

—**Cada vez que trató de decirle algo, se ruboriza y me pide que por favor no le pregunte. Pero h****ace unos días, se pasó de copas y me contó algunas cosas: la historia no es completa, fueron solo palabras sueltas… Me dijo que pasó la noche con un hombre. No sé quién. Por supuesto, le insistí que me dijera su nombre… pero se puso a llorar. Lo único que logré fue que se durmiera en mi regazo y unas cuantas palabras sin sentido**—Ino bebió, ahora de la copa de su novio. Sentenció—**Creo que se trata de un hombre casado.**

**—¡¿Sakura se acostó con un hombre casado?!**

Ino asintió.

—**Pero no conocemos a ningún hombre casado**—apuntó Hinata.

Ino dijo con pesadez:

—**Lo sé.**

**—¿Me habías dicho que Sakura empezó a salir con Kakashi?**—preguntó Deidara, un poco confundido.

—**Sí…—**murmuró Ino. Itachi le prestó atención, sus dedos se deslizaron hasta apretar con fuerza la jarra que sostenía—**Lo hizo, unos días después de la fiesta… eso también es extraño. Sakura lo ha rechazado enérgicamente tantas veces y un día se aparece diciendo que saldrá con él… Creo que la cita no salió muy bien**—dijo en voz baja—**Ese día se emborrachó y lloró mucho. Por eso temo que haya sucedido algo malo.**

**—La cita estuvo muy bien. Provechosa**—intervino Tenten, a pesar de que Ino insistió que no fue así. Las dos mujeres cruzaron fieras miradas: cada una defendiendo su punto de vista.

—**Deberíamos poner sobre la mesa todo lo que sabemos, ya que obviamente Sakura no nos contara. Tal vez podamos armar la escena**—sugirió Hinata, con dos objetivos: detener la batalla visual entre las dos amigas y utilizar el método de resolución de casos que usaba su primo para saber la historia de Sakura—**Sabemos que Sakura se fue temprano de la fiesta. ¿Recuerdan a alguien que faltara?**

—**No. Me di cuenta que Sakura no estuvo en la fiesta hasta que regresé a casa.**

**—Bueno, yo no recuerdo**—murmuró avergonzada Hinata.

**—Ni yo**—agregó Tenten.

**—Ni yo**—dijo Deidara.

—**De nada nos sirve. Además, pudo haberse ido con un desconocido o verse con alguien que no estuvo en la fiesta—**refunfuñó Ino. Agitó la cabeza, como recordando—**Llegué al apartamento como a las tres de la mañana… me acosté y a las nueve me levanté porque tenía cita en el spa. Sakura no estaba. Supuse que se había ido con alguna de ustedes. Para almorzar traté de contactarla.**

—**No contestaba el celular. Empezamos a buscarla: preguntamos a todos y nadie la había visto.**

**—Sasuke se enojó muchísimo cuando le preguntamos si sabía algo de Sakura—**agregó Tenten, remedó al muchacho**—"¿Por qué yo tengo que saber algo de Sakura, a mí que me importa lo que haga o deje de hacer esa pelo de chicle? Por mí puede desaparecerse para siempre. Es más, ojalá se desapareciera para siempre y así me quitaría encima todos los problemas".**

—**Hablas igual a él**—rio Deidara—**Eso me recuerda que los hermanos Uchiha desde la fiesta no se pueden ni ver. Por suerte, Ino te ayudó a contentar a tu madre**—le dio un codazo a Itachi, que lo fulminó con la mirada.

**—Nadie sabía con quién se fue y nadie la había visto. Empezamos a preocuparnos**—murmuró Hinata, sin prestar atención a los dos hombres de la mesa.

**—¿Cuándo la encontraron?** —preguntó Itachi. Los demás no notaron el esfuerzo que hacía en contener su curiosidad.

—**Pasadas las diez de la noche. En la estación del Oeste. Sin celular, sin dinero, con hambre, con sueño, con frío y con el mini vestido que llevó a la fiesta… y rompió mis tacones, pero eso no importa.**

Itachi arrugó el ceño, con un dejo de preocupación.

—**Me horrorizó verla así**—murmuró Hinata.

**—Y a mí.**

**—No sabíamos qué sucedió. Solo nos dijo que se había perdido. Pero nadie se pierde**—Ino rodó los ojos, recordaba su estupefacción cuando Sakura había murmurado la torpe excusa.

—**Hay lugares de la ciudad que Sakura no conoce**—apuntó Tenten.

**—Sakura no es del tipo de chica que desaparece. Además, por como quedaron los zapatos debió caminar muchísimo**—dijo Ino—**Cuando regresamos a casa le presté mucha atención: para ver si se quería bañar o algo parecido. Por supuesto, mi primera sospecha fue que algo malo le ocurrió. Pero comió y se fue a la cama, como siempre, hasta vio un rato tele.**

**Creí que simplemente se perdió. Después empezó su comportamiento extraño. La noche siguiente, lloró toda la noche.**

**—Sakura no nos escondería algo grave**—murmuró Hinata, con pesar.

**—Ino, exactamente, ¿qué te ha dicho? ¿De dónde sacaste que esa noche estuvo con un hombre?** —inquirió Deidara. Sakura era enamoradiza y solía ruborizarse a menudo, pero también era enérgica para rechazar hombres (Konohamaru, Naruto, Kakashi, Lee). Además, no era el tipo de mujer que se iba una noche con un hombre, menos sin que sus amigas lo supieran. Sakura era del tipo de relaciones confiables, duraderas y amorosas, aunque no hubiera tenido suerte.

La rubia hizo memoria. El alcohol a ratos le nublaba la cabeza:

—**El domingo pasado. Salí de casa, cuando regresé, descubrí que había arrasado con la cocina. Estaba un poco borracha y decía que le dolía mucho**.

FLASH BACK

Sakura estaba sentada en el suelo, con la cabeza apoyada en el sofá. Aún llevaba puesto el pijama, y junto a ella estaba el bol de ensalada con unos pocos sobros.

—**Me duele… Ino, me duele tanto**—fueron las primeras palabras entendibles que captó Ino.

**—¿Qué te duele, cariño?** —preguntó Ino y se acercó. El tufo de alcohol la hizo arrugar la nariz. Sakura apretó su camiseta a la altura del pecho, arrugándola.

**—Me duele el corazón… me duele el alma… me duele tanto.**

**—¿Por qué?**

—**Porque… no puedo… y me duele. **

**—¿No puedes qué?**

**—Estar con él.**

**—¿Con quién, Sakura, por qué no puedes, quién es?** —Ino habló suplicante. Sabía que su amiga hablaba del día de la fiesta de fin de año: ¿qué había sucedido?

**—Ino, me duele tanto. Ayúdame a olvidarlo.**

FIN FLASH BACK

—**A veces la puedo oír llorar. Ya no se oye tan desesperada… quizá solo más triste.**

**—Hace dos semanas que sale con Kakashi, ¿no? **—preguntó Hinata.

**—No. Desde hace una semana**—aclaró Ino—**Fue tan extraño que empezara a salir con él. La emborraché para que me contara que había pasado con Kakashi, pero terminó confesándome más cosas de la fiesta.**

**No me contó por qué había cambiado de opinión respecto a Kakashi. Pero dijo que pasó la noche de fin de año con alguien—**apretó los ojos, estaba a punto de decir lo que más la asustaba de la desaparición de su amiga**— Cuando salió de la casa de esta persona, notó que no estaban solos y se apresuró en irse. Me aseguró que salió temprano de la casa y que estuvo la mayor parte del día rodando entre estaciones de tren y calles, porque se perdió.**

—**Eso quiere decir que ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba. Puede que pasara la noche con un completo desconocido**—exclamó con angustia Hinata.

—**Sí… por eso temo que le haya pasado algo malo. Logré averiguar que no hizo nada con Kakashi hasta varias citas después y que no fue la gran cosa.**

**—¡Para nada!**—exclamó Tenten—**A mí me contó de una noche de sexo muy fogosa.**

—**No… me dijo que apenas si lo habían hecho**—aclaró Ino.

—**No**—insistió Tenten. De nuevo, las miradas asesinas entre ellas: cada una amaba tener la razón—**A mí me dijo que lo hicieron toda la noche. Que fue el mejor sexo que había tenido en su vida y que se moría por repetirlo.**

Las dos guardaron silencio, ya que la reacción apenada de Hinata las hizo tomar consciencia que estaban discutiendo la vida sexual de una amiga en un bar.

Ino arrugó el ceño: cuando Sakura regresó de su cita con Kakashi el sábado pasado lo único que dijo fue: -"Mejor me hubiera quedado en casa". Sin embargo, Tenten insistió en que Sakura la había llamado para contarle que tenía sus pantaletas muy húmedas siempre (con otras palabras menos soeces). Tenten sacó cuentas con sus dedos y se dio cuenta que el día de la cita con Kakashi fue sábado. Sakura había hablado con ella el viernes.

**—Bueno, no mencionó ningún Hatake Kakashi, pero di por un hecho que se trataba de él**—susurró Tenten, un poco confusa—**No tienen ni idea las cosas que me dijo que hizo. ¿Sakura ha vuelto a usar algún mini vestido?** —Ino negó—**Me habló de un vestido muy pequeño: seguro fue el de la fiesta de fin de año.**

**—¡Oh!** —exclamó Hinata—**Eso quiere decir que sí se acostó con un hombre ese día… Si te habló de él es porque lo conoces, Tenten.**

—**Seguro que es Neji**—dijeron Ino y Tenten al mismo tiempo.

**—Oh**—murmuró Hinata, muy ruborizada.

**—¿Hyuga Neji? ¿Por qué él?** —preguntó Deidara, para romper el silencio incómodo que embargó a la mesa.

—**Sakura está enamorada de él desde hace años.**

**—Parece que Sakura está enamorada de todo el mundo**—se burló Deidara. Ino le dio un codazo y le espetó con rudeza:

—**No está enamorada de Sasuke, idiota. Te lo he dicho mil veces… Pero sí de Neji: tiene una extraña relación con él, aunque él no le haga caso y ella trate de esconderlo…**

Tenten asintió:

—**Pero… no pudo haber sido Neji**—murmuró Tenten, con algo de rubor—**Estuvo conmigo esa noche.**

**—¡Mujer! No nos habías contado.**

—**No es lo que piensan… pero no fue Neji.**

Ino pidió una ronda más. Sintetizó:

**—Sakura salió antes de la fiesta. Se fue a una casa que no conocía. Tuvo buen sexo. Pero algo salió mal. Puede que se haya acostado hasta con un desconocido para ella misma.**

**—No—**murmuró Hinata, acomodando mejor los hechos en su cabeza—**No puede ser un desconocido… o no sentiría dolor…**

**—Tienes razón… lo decía como si alguien que ella apreciara mucho, la hubiese dañado… y Sakura se toma su tiempo para apreciar a las personas**—aclaró Ino, sus ojos azules enfocaron los dos Itachi que veía en la mesa. Sakura era tan insegura con sus relaciones que realmente cuidaba sus pasos cuando se acercaba a un hombre, pero hacía tanto tiempo que ningún hombre le interesaba.

**—Se vio con alguien que la lastimó**—agregó Hinata.

—**Pero pasó una buena noche con él.**

**—Se encontraron—**empezó Ino, y enumeró cada actividad que citaba con sus dedos**—Se fueron a la casa de él, en los distritos del Oeste o sus alrededores. Tuvieron sexo. Sakura salió de la habitación y descubrió que era casado. Se sintió mal y salió corriendo, sin siquiera pedirle que le llamara un taxi**.

Las dos chicas asintieron. Parecía coherente.

**—¿Qué le habrá pasado? Porque me es difícil creer que la noche fabulosa de sexo que tuvo terminara tan mal… te juro que creí que había sido con Kakashi**—dijo Tenten, mientras jugueteaba con la sombrilla de su bebida—**Ya la estaba envidiando… pero no puedo envidiarla si no me imagino al hombre.**

**—Me dijo que lo de Kakashi no había estado muy bien: que tenía más expectativas**—repuso Ino, lanzó una mirada a la puerta del bar: Kakashi había quedado de verse con Sakura en ese mismo bar.

**—Mujer… no digas esas cosas**—dijo con temor Deidara: ¿de eso hablaban las mujeres cuando se reunían? Era de miedo.

—**Tranquilo, Deidara, sabemos que cumples las expectativas de Ino**—le dijo Tenten, risueña. El hombre hizo cara de pánico.

Ino no estaba de humor para burlarse de su novio y sintió un poco de piedad por Hinata, que ese tipo de conversaciones la horrorizaba, así que regresó al tema que le preocupaba:

—**Pasaron la noche juntos y después él la echó de la casa, o la esposa los descubrió. Eso explicaría por qué Sakura no pudo regresar y porque está tan avergonzada de contarnos algo.**

**—¿Te parece que es verguenza?—**preguntó Tenten. Las tres chicas se miraron sorprendidas. Sakura era pasante en un hospital y había trabajado con mujeres agredidas. Si hubiese ocurrido algo malo esa noche, Sakura tenía todas las herramientas para denunciarlo y buscar ayuda profesional. No tenía por qué sentirse avergonzada. A menos que tuviera miedo de que ellas se enteraran. ¿Por qué tendría miedo de que ellas se enteraran?

—**Oye… ¿y lo que dijo Temari? **—apuntó Tenten de pronto. Ino arrugó el ceño.

—**Temari lleva mucho tiempo fuera—**respondió Ino con dureza y trató de desacreditar el comentario que la mujer de la Arena había hecho hacía unos días—**Podrá decir que vio a Sakura hablar con un Uchiha en la fiesta, pero tenía todo el cuerpo demasiado cerca de Shikamaru para notar algo fuera de la sombra de él. Además, es obvio que Sakura no se fue con ningún Uchiha. Karin y Sasuke se la pasaron gritando toda la noche entre ellos.**

**—Pudo haber sido Itachi, ¿no? Itachi estaba en la fiesta.**

Ino rio con fuerza.

—**Tiene que ser una broma. Itachi no soporta a Sakura, todos lo sabemos… y, por supuesto, Sakura sabe que Itachi la desprecia**—miró acusatoriamente al aludido—**Apuesto que te sale un salpullido de solo pensar en Sakura.**

—**Eso es cierto…**—asintió Hinata que había escuchado –más de una vez- a Itachi decir que "la atolondrada de Sakura" le producía alergia.

—**En todo caso, no fue un Uchiha**—dijo Ino, apuntó a Itachi con su copa—**Menos tú. Seguro que le dirías alguna grosería si ella se te acercara un poco. Como siempre haces.**

Itachi sintió plomo en el estómago.

_Continuará..._

* * *

Hola. Gracias por llegar hasta aquí. ¿Qué opinan?

Básicamente, es una pequeña historia, bastante sencilla, de dos capìtulos, un piece of live de la vida de Sakura y de Itachi. Ya casi está todo escrito, así que no tardaré en actualizar. Por el momento, su final no es feliz.

Cualquier duda, comentario, pregunta, crítica que tengan, será muy bien recibida. Cuéntenme, qué les pareció: ¿logré interesarlas en la trama? ¿Quieren saber qué pasó en la noche de año nuevo? ¿Es real la preocupación de Ino o simplemente está muy borracha? ¿Tienen dudas de quién es ese hombre?

¡Nos vemos pronto! Saludos


	2. Chapter 2

¡Bienvenidos!

Aclaración: Los personajes no son míos; pero la historia sí. Hay una parte en que es un flash back, pero no lo marqué como tal. Para que lo tengan en cuenta si parece que están en dos tiempos: uno es la mañana después de la fiesta y el otro es el tiempo actual.

¡A lo que vinimos!

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.Tu es ille vir.**

_Tú eres ese hombre_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los ojos claros de Hinata se fijaron en Itachi Uchiha. Ya se había acostumbrado –un poco- a Deidara, pero estar tan cerca de Itachi era de lo más extraño… y estar hablando de Sakura en frente a él, era hasta surrealista.

Ino no soportaba a Itachi, a pesar de que siempre trató de resultarle agradable a Sasuke y ahora salía con Deidara, buen amigo de los Uchiha. A ella no le gustaba cómo Itachi trataba a Sakura y siempre había tenido ganas de partirle la boca.

Tenten pasaba más tiempo con Itachi, pero siempre le había tocado la peor parte. Itachi y Rock Lee eran compañeros de esgrima, y Tenten estaba harta de consolar a Lee cada vez que perdía ante Itachi. Además, Neji e Itachi estaban en firmas de abogados rivales y siempre se veían las caras en los tribunales, y después Tenten tenía que escuchar las quejas y los planes maquiavélicos que cada uno hacía para destrozarse la próxima vez que se encontraran.

No podía decirse que ella, Hinata, odiara a Itachi, pero le tenía pavor. Su mente, infantil y tortuosa, solía imaginarse que Itachi la reñía, como reñía a Sakura, y ella estaba segura que nunca podría aguantar la mirada dura del hombre. Para ella, Itachi era temible y fácilmente podía convertirse en la sombra negra de ojos rojos de las pesadillas.

La Hyuga miró la mesa redonda y las copas y jarras que empezaban a acumularse. Realmente, era de lo más extraño compartir con Itachi de una manera amistosa.

Itachi era educado, respetuoso y serio. Pero nunca fue amable con alguna de ellas. A Ino la soportaba por Deidara, a Tenten la soportaba por Lee y a ella, seguramente, la soportaba por Neji. La cuestión era que a Sakura, a pesar de ser tan amiga de Sasuke, no la soportaba.

Realmente, no había nada que diera a entender que Itachi tolerara a Sakura. Parecía que todo lo que la mujer hiciera, lo exasperaba.

Recordaba que a Itachi desde muy pequeño, los adultos lo llamaban Genio. Hinata odiaba la palabra Genio. Todas las personas que conocía como Genio, sufrían. Ella lo había visto convertirse en hombre demasiado pronto, trabajar duro, buscar lo mejor para su hermano y dar la cara por su familia, que fue acusada por distintas traiciones políticas.

Y con tanto peso sobre sus hombres, Itachi salió adelante y sacó adelante a su familia. Muchas veces había escuchado a su padre quejarse del Uchiha cuando se enteraba que había finiquitado un nuevo contrato o había aceptado un caso, porque significaba que se enfrentarían con un hueso duro de roer en los tribunales.

Se atrevió a mirarlo de reojo. Ya llevaba dos jarras de cervezas, no recordaba que él bebiera tanto. Además, tenía el ceño exageradamente fruncido y observaba con atención a Ino, que había empezado a enumerar de nuevo los hechos, mientras gemía por qué de todos los hombres que habían en el país, Sakura había escogido a uno casado.

Hinata se atrevió a pensar, además, que Itachi era bastante guapo, a pesar de sus facciones cansadas, pero ella sabía que sus ojeras contaban una historia y eso lo hacía aún más atractivo.

Itachi a veces parecía perfecto. Atlético, adinerado, atractivo, preocupado por el bienestar de su familia, sobre todo, por el de su hermano. Pero tenía un defecto gigante: la pequeña Sakura.

Sakura era importante para Sasuke, y Hinata creía que Itachi no podía soportar que su hermano tuviera una persona que se preocupara por él y por eso molestaba a la chica, como si quisiera alejarla de su hermano. Esa era su teoría, porque ella no entendía por qué alguien se metería tanto en la vida de una niña… y es que, fiel a la verdad, Itachi casi que había moldeado la vida de Sakura.

Hinata llevó sus ojos claros al techo, para abstraerse del ruido de la mesa. Realmente, era bien extraño. Itachi había interferido en todas las decisiones que Sakura tomó desde que pudo tomar una. Que si vivir con Ino o vivir sola, que si la escuela de enfermería o de medicina, que si clases de inglés o de alemán, que si la playa o la montaña…

Pero sus intervenciones por lo general no eran en buenos términos. Por ejemplo, él solía increpar a Sakura hasta hacerla gritar cuáles eran sus deseos –que casi nunca coincidían con lo que Itachi "sugería" que hiciera- y entonces, ella se daba cuenta de lo que realmente quería y buscaba conseguirlo. Pero a Itachi eso parecía mosquearlo aún más.

Itachi parecía leer la inseguridad de Sakura y aumentar cada miedo de ella. Nunca perdió la oportunidad para acusar a Sakura de inútil, de carga, de poco habilidosa o sin futuro. Y Sakura había crecido con una imperiosa necesidad de ser mejor, de ser capaz de enfrentar a Itachi y demostrarle cuán equivocado estaba. Pero nunca pudo. Itachi siempre tenía algún error de Sakura bajo la manga.

Para Hinata, era increíble que Sakura pudiera aguantar el llanto hasta que Itachi se marchara. Para ella, eso se llamaba fortaleza.

—**Sakura está herida**—pensó Hinata en voz alta. Herida por Itachi, y su cicatriz no sana.

—**Sí. Por eso me preocupa tanto que no quiera contarnos**—estuvo de acuerdo Ino, deteniendo su monólogo. Sakura lloraba de tristeza: por un amor perdido.

**—Deberíamos preguntarle. La encaramos y le exigimos que nos hable**—sugirió Tenten. Ya habían aclarado el punto: Sakura había hecho algo, lo quería ocultar, pero no era capaz de hacerle frente sola y estaba sufriendo; el paso que seguía era hablar con ella.

**—Quizá Itachi pueda ayudar. Te encanta encarar a Sakura, ¿no? **—intervino Deidara.

Hinata se ruborizó. Tenten e Ino abrieron la boca estupefactas. Solo una persona que conocía tan poco a Sakura podía definir como "encarar" la manía que Itachi le tenía a Sakura. A Itachi no le encantaba encararla, le complacía torturarla, de la peor forma.

No podían acusarlo de faltarle el respeto, de insultarla o maltratarla físicamente; pero siempre estaba pendiente de ella, de sus errores, de sus torpezas.

Cuando estaban en primaria, por ejemplo, solía decirle a Sakura que era simplón preocuparse por el tamaño de su frente, y no por sus calificaciones; y cuando Sakura se convirtió en una excelente estudiante, la consideró una sabelotodo insufrible sin vida, comentario que marcó la vida escolar de la mujer.

La dureza de Itachi, empeoró cuando Sakura, a sus quince años, publicó su enamoramiento a Sasuke. Justo después de haber sido rechazada por Sasuke, Itachi se apareció para rematar.

**_—¿Tienes que llorar todos los días?_**

Había dicho Itachi, y sus palabras tenían el efecto de silenciar a todos los presentes. Sakura hipó más fuerte.

—**_Adivinaré_**—lanzó una mirada al vestido rosa de la chica—**_Sasuke te devolvió a la realidad_**—ella no pudo resistir un fuerte gemido**_—¿Qué esperabas, Sakura? Tu ingenuidad da lástima._**

Y Hinata ocuparía muchas manos para contar los comentarios hirientes que Itachi le dirigió a Sakura. Cuando Sakura decidió cortarse el cabello, Itachi la criticó (Es imposible que un cambio físico te haga cambiar tu personalidad débil); cuando trató de evitar que Sasuke se enlistara en el ejército, la criticó (A Sasuke no le interesa la opinión de una persona tan poco útil como tú); cuando decidió estudiar medicina, la criticó (No tienes lo que se necesita para ser médico, además es una carrera muy costosa para tu familia).

Era sorprendente que no criticara la relación de Sakura con Kakashi, hasta se imaginó las palabras que él usaría si la tuviera al frente: "Ahí anda esta, supliendo la falta de amor paternal con un hombre mayor, como siempre, da lástima solo verla".

**—Esa es una idea terrible**—dijo Ino, cuando pudo recuperarse del mal comentario. Miró con rabia a su novio—**Lo único que logra Itachi cuando fastidia a Sakura es que se quede callada. Necesitamos que se sienta en confianza, no que se la coma el lobo.**

Deidara se sorprendió. Las otras dos chicas lo veían como si él hubiese dicho una estupidez. Pero hasta donde él sabía, si había una persona interesada en el bienestar de Sakura, era Itachi. ¿A caso el hombre no se pasaba como tres cuartos de su día, hablando de ella y preocupado por las decisiones que tomaba Sakura?

Él podía dibujar el físico de Sakura y su personalidad de solo escuchar a Itachi hablar de ella: "Sakura es una mujer independiente, trabaja y estudia; ella misma paga su universidad"; "Sakura ha vencido todos los obstáculos que han aparecido en su vida"; "Sakura ha sorprendido a todos sus superiores: a profesores y a sus propios padres les ha demostrado que es capaz de mucho"; "Sakura llegara lejos, además tiene una belleza muy poco usual"; "Naruto debería aprender de Sakura a usar mejor sus recursos, para no ser tan impulsivo"; "Sakura es una excelente compañía para Sasuke, ojalá él se le pareciera más".

Deidara pidió ayuda con la mirada a Itachi, pero el hombre tenía los ojos fijos en la persona que se acercaba: Karin, con su minifalda y su melena pelirroja desordenada.

**—¡Oigan! Aquí está la invitación**—exclamó de pronto una alcoholizada Karin, que se metió en el espacio entre Ino y Hinata. Tiró sobre la mesa cuatro sobres—**Sasuke** **y yo nos largamos del apartamento de Itachi. Esta fiesta será en nuestra nueva casa**.

—**Muchas gracias**—tartamudeó Hinata, la única que se dignó a mirarla.

Karin miró a los cinco. Tuvo que apoyar la mano en la mesa para enfocarlos, cuando captó a Itachi le dijo con rabia:

—**Nos vamos. ¿Ya estás feliz? Nos vamos para siempre**—gruñó ante el gesto cansado que Itachi le dirigió, entonces se fijó en Ino, y con una pose destartalada, exclamó—**Nos vamos bien lejos de Itachi. Nadie quiere escucharlo retozar toda la noche. No quiero pasar una noche más sin dormir solo porque él no puede parar de sacudir su *%#$* y de gemir con tu amiguita…. ¡Toda la maldita noche! Los escuchamos… Así inició nuestro año nuevo. Con este infeliz pujando en la cama y ella gimiendo como…**

**—Ya lárgate, Karin**.

**—Sí, Itachi… nos largamos…**—hipó con fuerza, apuntó a Itachi con el dedo—**Como se largó tu amiguita… que te abandonó… ¡Por suerte para nosotros y para que descanse tu maldito *$%&#*!**—Hinata se ruborizó cuando Karin empezó a gemir—**Aunque una noche más como esa… y tendría que exigirte sexo… cuñado.**

**—Karin, deja de hacer el ridículo**—le dijo Itachi con pereza.

Karin bufó, les lanzó una última mirada y caminó, moviendo mucho las caderas, hacia Sasuke, que estaba varias mesas atrás.

Ino miró acusadoramente a Itachi: casi medio restaurante los veía por el escándalo que patrocinó Karin.

**—¿Sasuke se va de la casa, logró convencer a tu madre?** —preguntó Deidara a Itachi**—¿Tuviste una noche de sexo de animales y él se larga?** **Qué suerte…**

—**Si lo hubiera sabido antes…**

Hinata estaba roja hasta los dientes.

—**Bueno, bueno, que vinimos a hablar de Sakura**—exclamó Ino. No le interesaba en lo más mínimo el motivo de cambio de casa, pero le gustaba la idea de una fiesta. Ojeó las invitaciones—**Son cerca de las estaciones del Oeste.**

—**Sí. Es justo el piso de abajo del departamento de Itachi**—apuntó Deidara.

**—¿Hay muchos apartamentos en esa zona? ¿También hay casas?** —preguntó Tenten, Itachi no hizo ningún gesto para responderle—**Dudo mucho que un hombre casado viva en un apartamento. Deberíamos aprovechar para echar un vistazo y ver si encontramos a alguien conocido que viva por ahí.**

Las otras dos chicas estuvieron de acuerdo, contentas de tener una excusa para ir a la fiesta.

**—No hay invitación para Sakura**—notó Hinata cuando repartieron las invitaciones y todos tenían una, menos Itachi.

**—Será que las quieren entregar personalmente… o que Karin no sabe contar**—musitó Ino.

**—Tal vez no sea buena idea que Sakura vaya a la fiesta. Podría tener algún mal recuerdo, como estaremos cerca del lugar donde se perdió**—apuntó Tenten, su voz sonó oscura. "Lugar donde se perdió" les erizaba la piel.

Ino bajó el rostro, preocupada. ¿Habría pasado algo malo con Sakura? ¿Se fue con un hombre casado? ¿Qué pasó en todo ese día? ¿Por qué, pasaban los días, y no había dicho nada? ¿Por qué lloraba?

**—Mira, Ino. No podemos estar mortificándonos más. Si ocurrió algo grave, no lo descubriremos aquí sentadas. Será mejor hablar con ella y exigirle, a como dé lugar, una explicación**—dijo Tenten. Deidara asintió.

**—No. Sakura no quiere hablar con nosotras. Tenemos que darle tiempo.**

—**Tenemos que obligarla a hablar, hoy mismo.**

Ino y Tenten se enfrascaron en una pequeña discusión. Hinata trató de intervenir, pero ninguna de las dos chicas quiso ceder. Al cabo de unos minutos, las dos se silenciaron de pronto.

**—¡Ya viene! **—susurró agitada Tenten. Las tres chicas cambiaron sus semblantes preocupados y rieron, como si acabaran de escuchar un chiste. Deidara pestañeó sorprendido ante el cambio abrupto de comportamiento…

**—¿Por qué no me avisaron?** —interrumpió Sakura la fingida charla de sus amigas.

—**Te veías tan cansada… y bueno, parece que aún no sales de la cama. ¿Así piensas salir con Kakashi?** —sonrió Ino, alegre, pero ninguna fue capaz de moverse para darle campo en la mesa.

—**Sakura, estábamos hablando de ti…—**dijo Tenten. La rubia la fulminó con la mirada. Sus intentos de convencerla para no encarar a Sakura no dieron resultado.

**—¿Ah sí?** —en la voz de Sakura se palpaba la molestia.

**—Estamos preocupados. Has estado un poco extraña**—respondió Ino. Era la mejor amiga de Sakura, después de todo, y era ella quien debía decirlo—**Queremos saber si estás bien y recordarte que puedes contar con nosotras para lo que necesites**—Sakura negó con la cabeza, Ino se vio obligada a agregar, para tratar de aligerar el ambiente—**Hasta Itachi está interesado en saber qué te pasa.**

Sakura miró a Itachi, sorprendida, no lo había notado y no era usual que él estuviera sentado en la misma mesa que sus amigas. El hombre la miraba ceñudo.

Ella hizo un movimiento de hombros defensivo:

**—Estoy bien. **

**—Sakura… ¿aquella noche pasó algo que quieras contarnos?**

Sakura miró a Itachi antes de contestar.

**—No.**

**—Entiendo que este no es el momento idóneo, pero, por favor, confía en nosotras**—habló Ino, pero fue interrumpida por Karin.

**—Aquí tienes, fogosa… tu invitación… es la misma de Itachi: has que vaya… pero ni se les ocurra repetir su noche de sexo en mi nueva casa**—le tendió una invitación.

Ino, Tenten y Hinata abrieron la boca.

**—¿Qué es esto? **—preguntó Sakura, mirando el papel con las señas del apartamento.

**—La invitación a una fiesta, genia**—hipó Karin—**Sasuke y yo nos vamos… Después del cuadro que hiciste con Itachi es imposible vivir bajo el mismo techo: un día hace ruidos toda la noche y después es un malnacido-insoportable al que parece que le hace falta mucho sexo para encontrarle placer a la vida… Además, Sasuke no le perdona que se haya acostado contigo**—Karin le dirigió una mirada de pies a cabeza a Sakura, analizándola, suspiró, como si no encontrara nada que valiera la pena en la muchacha—**No se puede vivir con él… y no viviremos más con él. Así que estás invitada a nuestro nuevo piso… Mío y de Sasuke. Sin la bestia del sexo.**

Sakura no supo qué hacer, así que dirigió sus ojos a la invitación.

**—Eh Itachi, ¿por qué no te quitas esa cara de amargado y te la follas de nuevo? Apuesto que les apetece. A ver si así dejas de ser un invivible**—continuó hablando Karin—**Puto incogible. Y ahora yo me tengo que aguantar a Sasuke quejándose**—musitó, los últimos sonidos se perdieron en el camino regreso a su mesa.

Hinata se había desmayado y Tenten no aguantaba la risa.

Ino seguía boquiabierta. De repente, le dio un codazo a su novio para tener de frente a Itachi y le gritó:

**—¿Te acostaste con Sakura? ¿Cómo se te ocurre? ¿Y la echaste, verdad? Me las vas a pagar, Itachi Uchiha.**

Itachi ni le prestó atención. Ino se estremeció mientras captaba las otras partes de la historia, la realidad caía en ella como un gotero: Sakura durmió con Itachi, y desde ese día no la había vuelto a ver, y lloraba porque sabía que no podía estar con él… porque él era Itachi. Saltó, esta vez, sobre Sakura.

**—¿Sakura, te acostaste con Itachi? **—dijo Ino, atragantada.

**—¡Ino! No hagas escándalo.**

**—¿Te acostaste con Itachi? Sakura, ¿este Itachi que está aquí?** —exclamó Ino, apuntó con el dedo al hombre.

Sakura la miró, sin comprender. Hizo un movimiento inentendible con la cabeza. Pero Ino entendió que asentía. Se notaba que ella no quería hablar de eso.

**—Espera…**—dijo Tenten, y de repente su semblante se volvió eufórico—**Eso quiere decir que el galán de la noche fantástica de sexo fue Itachi. Qué envidia.**

Deidara se atragantó con aire.

Hinata tuvo un segundo desmayo.

**—¡¿Te acostaste con Itachi?! **—siguió gritando Ino**—¡Tú! Mi amada flor, ¿te fuiste a la cama con este hombre, con este sátiro?**

**—Sakura, ¿podemos hablar? **—dijo Itachi, en medio del barullo que la identidad revelada del misterioso hombre causaba.

Ella lo miró, sorprendida. Asintió, con algo de duda.

**—Oye, es conmigo con quién vas a hablar…**—gritó Ino, pero ambos la ignoraron.

Itachi y Sakura se retiraron un poco. Sakura agradeció que salieran porque el ambiente pesado del bar, con sus luces bajas y los gritos de Ino, empezaban a darle dolor de cabeza.

**—¿Te puedo invitar un trago? **—rompió el silencio Itachi.

**—No.**

Él la miró. Sakura le rehuyó la vista. Realmente, se veía incómoda.

**—Me gustaría que saliéramos juntos.**

**—No. Y no iré a la fiesta… si es contigo**—le tendió la invitación sin mirarlo. Él no la aceptó.

**—Entiendo…**—dijo él. Nada estaba saliendo cómo esperaba—**Mira, tus amigas son unas bocazas, pero sí están preocupadas por ti**—Sakura lo miró con rabia: él le conocía la mirada. Suspiró—**Quisiera hablar contigo, Sakura.**

**—¿Hablar de qué?**

**—De nosotros.**

Sakura tomó aire. Miró hacia una esquina. Su voz no fue tan dura, pero si auguraba una pésima sentencia.

**—No hay nada entre nosotros.**

**—Lo sé… me interesa cambiar eso.**

Sakura arrugó el ceño y tuvo un arrebato de furia. Itachi creyó que saldría corriendo, pero la mujer llenó sus pulmones de aire y lo encaró.

**—Mira, estoy saliendo con Kakashi**—dijo, con un poco de irritación—**Y no sé por qué te preocupas en decirme esto… ya me ha quedado muy claro que no te intereso.**

**—Sí me interesas.**

**—No**—debatió ella, con dureza—**La cuestión es que… te has burlado de mí, me has desaprobado y me has ignorado… y te acostaste conmigo**—los ojos de Sakura se llenaron de lágrimas y requirió de todas sus fuerzas para sostenerle la mirada, mientras le hablaba.

Había dormido con Itachi. Con la persona que más la odiaba.

Cuando Sakura tuvo plena conciencia que había dormido con Itachi, mil y un escenarios crueles y denigrantes se abrieron paso en su cabeza: Itachi la había violado. Itachi lo había hecho para burlarse de ella después. Itachi le habría tomado fotografías y las usaría para extorsionarla. Itachi se volvió loco y la mataría. Itachi…

Pero nada de eso ocurrió. Nada. Nunca llegaron las burlas, ni la extorsión… y por todos los cielos, que se fue a la cama con él de forma muy voluntariosa. Además, por más que ella dibujara un Itachi cretino, él no era ese tipo de hombre. Y ella sabía con qué tipo de hombre se había metido en la cama.

Eliminadas todas las demás razones para que un hombre como Itachi durmiera con ella, solo quedaba la que más dolor le causaba.

De solo pensarlo el alma se le ponía a temblar, la garganta se le anudaba y su corazón se movía agitado. Notó que Itachi la veía con un dejo de preocupación y estaba un poco ansioso por sus próximas palabras que tardaban en aparecer.

—**Fue un error, lo sé… y lo lamento mucho… Pero no tienes… No tienes derecho a restregármelo en la cara…**—susurró ella y se esforzó para que no sonara como un sollozo. Itachi abrió la boca, pero ella siguió hablando, con la voz un poco rasposa. Necesitaba tanto esfuerzo poder sacarse eso del pecho—** Yo no se lo dije a nadie… Yo sabía que no querrías que se supiera y le he estado mintiendo a mis amigos: solo para no arruinarte. He estado escondiendo que el gran y genial Itachi Uchiha se acostó con una… con una… estúpida como yo… y… y no tienes que venir a recordarme como te equivocaste al acostarte conmigo y que esa noche no debió pasar. Ya sé todo eso… No tienes que decírmelo, por favor**.

**—No he dicho nada de eso**—dijo él, con rudeza.

Sakura se quitó las lágrimas de los ojos.

**—Sí los has dicho. Durante años… cada vez que me veías…**

**—Sakura… **

**—¿Qué? **—lo interrumpió ella, con dolor—**Y no te burles de mí diciéndome que te intereso. Ya mucho daño me has hecho, y no tienes ningún derecho a hacerme esto.**

Él la miró largamente. En su cabeza, las palabras se atropellaban y brotaban de todas partes, ansiosas por salir y explicarse, por decirle que la quería a su lado y que lo disculpara por lo errores que había cometido, no la noche de fin de año; sino toda su vida anterior, cuando no podía ver la fabulosa mujer que era. Él no se estaba burlando, no había pretendido dañarla, pero no podía decirle nada.

**—¿Sakura, cariño, estás bien? **—ese era Kakashi, que había aparecido para recogerla.

**—Sí**—gimió ella, poco convincente—**Dame un segundo.**

Kakashi miró la escena, pero asintió y le dio espacio a Itachi y a Sakura.

**—Lo siento…**—dijo Sakura, mucho más tranquila. Itachi tuvo un segundo de esperanza—**En verdad, lo siento. Sé que no debió pasar y prometo que me esforzaré por olvidarlo… No volveré a cruzarme en tu camino… solo… perdóname… Yo lamento ser… lamento ser como soy, lamento molestarte… No volverá a pasar.**

Itachi lo miró sorprendido, ella se estaba disculpando. Su ego se destruyó.

**—Debo irme**—dijo ella.

Pero él no podía dejar que se marchara, no otra vez.

**—Sakura… ¿puedes darme una oportunidad? **—dijo y logró detenerla.

**—¿Por qué? ¿A caso no dijiste que volvería loco al hombre que estuviera a mi lado?** —dijo ella, mordaz.

**—Lo dije, sí…**—reconoció él, sus ojos se achicaron, mientras analizaba el tono de reclamo ácido que ella usó. Era justo que ella le devolviera todas las frases que le había dicho, aunque cuando él le había dicho aquello, estaba pensando en las bonitas caderas de la mujer y no en algo _malo._

—**No hay nada que hablar… solo debes recordar eso. Yo lo recuerdo siempre y eso es motivo suficiente para mantener la distancia. **

Y vaya que hubo distancia entre ellos.

¿Estaba todo perdido?

¿A caso el deseo que lo embargaba cuando pensaba en ella solo le serviría para sentirse más miserable? ¿La ansiedad por saberla lejos lo volvería loco? ¿A caso solo él estaba sediento de ella, solo él recordaba a cada momento de la noche que pasaron juntos?

Él en ningún momento trató de explicarse por qué Sakura le habló en la fiesta de fin de año, por qué accedió a besarlo, a montarse en el auto con él, por qué declinó el café, el vino, por qué no hubo resistencia, por qué pasó toda la noche en su casa y por qué se rio con él.

Mientras sus pieles se rozaban, él pensaba que estaban limando asperezas; cuando ella lo buscaba para besarlo, pensaba que lo estaba perdonando; cuando ella reía, pensaba que lo estaba aceptando; y cada beso que ella le dio, lo sintió en el alma y se sintió bien. ¿Pero tan equivocado estaba?

Recordó sus suspiros, sus risas, sus palabras, sus gritillos emocionados. Podía escucharla hablando en su cabeza, contra su oído, contra la sábana. Ella había cantado y él le había tarareado. ¿Es que para ella no significaba nada, no necesitaba repetirlo?

Lanzó una mirada a la gente dentro del bar. Ino pegaba gritos y zarandeaba a su novio, lo acusaba por no haberle revelado quién había dormido con Sakura, Deidara negaba con la cabeza y, quizá, decía que estaba tan sorprendido como ella. Tenten tenía una sonrisilla pervertida y escribía en su celular. Se preguntó si la muchacha llevaba un diario digital o hablaba con alguien, tal vez, Neji.

Varias mesas más atrás pudo ver el rostro serio de Sasuke. Lo miraba con frialdad, la misma mirada gélida que le dirigía desde que vio a Sakura salir de su habitación.

Pero la mirada que más le preocupó fue la de Hinata, la muchacha en cuanto se vio descubierta, bajó la cabeza apenada. Pero Itachi había visto lo que necesitaba: tristeza… por él y por Sakura.

Una mirada muy similar a la que tenía Sakura cuando se fue de su casa, la mañana del año nuevo: mañana que él había atesorado como uno de sus momentos más gratos.

De esa primera mañana del año, recordaba el calor del cuerpo de la mujer a su lado y la sensación de agrado que lo acompañó todo el día. Pocas veces había despertado con el pecho tan extasiado de felicidad, pocas veces había sonreído al encontrar una mujer en su cama.

Sus besos suaves no la despertaron, debía estar cansada, como lo estaban su espalda y sus piernas. Dormía tranquila, con el cuerpo apenas cubierto por la desordenada sábana, y él se preguntaba cómo una mujer tan menuda podía resistir tanto… pero qué suerte y qué delicia.

Al cabo de unos minutos, la necesidad de iniciar su día de trabajo lo hizo levantarse. Se sorprendió maldiciendo su trabajo, usualmente era la excusa perfecta para posponer una cita con una mujer, pero esta vez no quería posponerlo, quería hablar con ella. Sonrió cuando entendió sus pensamientos: ¡quería hablar con Sakura! Después de la noche que habían pasado juntos y él quería hablar con ella. Bueno, es que mientras él la penetraba, hablaron, y mientras se acariciaron, hablaron; y mientras hicieron el amor revelaron los secretos del universo, de ellos mismos y vivieron el sexo con la magia de las palabras.

Y por eso él no entendía.

Porque él estaba seguro que cada uno de sus besos fue una disculpa por hacerla sentir mal y él había entendido que Sakura lo perdonaba con cada uno de sus besos.

Año nuevo siempre le daba mucho trabajo, porque los clientes se meten en más problemas de lo usual. Además, como los Hyuga son abstemios, saben aprovechar las borracheras de los demás para adelantarse en sus casos y darle rienda suelta a todas sus triquiñuelas abogadiles. Él hacía lo mismo. Así que mientras, Sakura dormía tranquila en la cama, él se enfrascó en la búsqueda de jurisprudencia para uno de sus casos.

No supo el momento exacto en que ella despertó. La escuchó moverse y suspirar, cuando se giró para verla, ella le daba la espalda, con la cabeza tapada por la cobija. Se quedó un rato así, sin moverse, hasta que se sentó lentamente. Itachi sonrió al ver la espalda desnuda y el cabello desordenado tocándole los hombres.

Ella ladeó un poco el rostro, para hacerle saber que sabía que estaba ahí. La boca se le curvó en una pequeña sonrisa, un poco tímida, un poco confusa.

Itachi dirigió sus ojos un momento a la computadora y cuando volvió a verla, se terminaba de colocar las bragas negras. La miró mudarse con prisa.

**—_Debo irme_**—murmuró ella, abrió su pequeño bolso para asegurarse que todo estaba ahí.

Él asintió.

**_—¿Quieres café?_**_ —_ofreció.

Ella lo miró a los ojos y Itachi se preguntó cómo su hermano había sido capaz de rechazarla, pero qué suerte que lo hiciera.

**—_No, gracias_**—sonrió ella, tímida. Se trató de bajar el vestido, realmente era poco usual que usara ese tipo de ropa. La blancura de sus piernas, largas y delgadas, la intimidaba.

Itachi se levantó de su asiento y buscó un abrigo. Sakura sonrió y se lo puso: le quedaba grande, pero se sentía más a gusto cubierta. Después de todo, eran las 10 de la mañana de un feriado. Se quedaron viendo un momento, Itachi tenía la palabra en la boca: "Quédate", pero ella caminó hacia el pasillo sin mirarlo. Él fue tras ella.

En media sala, Sakura se detuvo. Con una expresión preocupada señaló disimuladamente a Karin, que estaba sentada al final de las escaleras, mirándolos a través de los barrotes. Él rodó los ojos y abrazó a Sakura, terminó de cruzar la sala con ella abrazada, mientras reían. Karin gruñó y dio un portazo cuando entró a su propio cuarto.

Sin embargo, todo se arruinó cuando llegaron a la puerta. El semblante de Sakura se ensombreció e Itachi vio en sus ojos una profunda tristeza y decepción. La estupefacción por notar el cambio de humor tan drástico hizo que la mano de Itachi resbalara por la perilla y se abriera la puerta, mucho más antes de lo que él deseaba.

Ella pasó de él, sin despedirse, sin hablarle, sin mirarlo. Pero él notó como sus ojos verdes se llenaron de lágrimas.

Él no fue capaz de decir nada, la puerta se cerró sola, el golpe lo hizo reaccionar. La abrió con rapidez, pero ya Sakura había desaparecido.

Ahora, se preguntaba por qué no corrió tras ella.

Sakura seguía de pie ante él, se veía incómoda, insegura. La escena se parecía a todos sus encuentros: él, altivo, hablando como si tuviera la verdad en la boca; ella, temerosa, aguantando a penas con dignidad. Y entonces él se sintió como una basura.

Sakura había preferido un hombre que no le interesaba y que no la satisfacía sexualmente. Sakura no lo pensaba a él como pareja.

Suspiró.

¿Qué esperaba que pasara? Toda su vida se había preocupado por Sakura y había querido moldear su carácter, darle un futuro. Porque él tenía metido entre ceja y ceja que podía controlar la vida de los demás, que podía hacer largos y complicados planes, que podía escribir el futuro de cualquiera (No por nada la vida de Sasuke y de sus padres estaba asegurada). Porque él juraba que Sakura sería una mujer útil y provechosa gracias a sus palabras, sus guías y enseñanzas, que sí un poco estrictas, que sí pasadas de tono, que sí a él no tenía por qué importarle… Si todos reconocían que Sakura era una mujer buena, fuerte, atractiva… él tenía un poco del crédito.

Pero no podía controlar todo. No podía controlar sus propias emociones y sus deseos por estar con ella. Y no estaba obsesionado con ella. Al menos, no lo estaba antes de dormir con ella. Él era un hombre, hecho y derecho, cuando empezó a tratar con Sakura y sabía bien por qué le fastidiaba: porque no la entendía, porque nunca sabía que estaba pensando, porque ella se esforzaba al máximo por los asuntos más extraños e insignificantes, porque se preocupaba por los demás. Le fastidiaba porque no era capaz de entenderla.

Porque él trató de decirle que Sasuke no se fijaría en ella por su físico, y ella entendió que le estaba diciendo que era fea. Porque él trató de decirle que Sasuke buscaba una mujer inteligente, y ella dejó su vida social para centrarse en sus estudios. Porque él trató de decirle que debía buscar una beca para estudiar medicina, y ella se consiguió dos trabajos mal pagados.

Y el tarado de Kisame le decía que él la fastidiaba. Sakura se fastidiaba sola, siendo tan rara, preocupándose por Naruto y por Sasuke, y no por ella misma.

Pero cómo le dolía pensar que la perdía.

—**Sakura. ¿Te sientes tranquila?** —preguntó, ella negó con la cabeza, pero se armó de valor para hablar con él. Le ponía nerviosa que él estuviera preocupado por ella.

**—No tienes que decirme nada. Lo entiendo**—dijo, con voz suave—**No soy tan ingenua**—agregó con amargura.

Él asintió. Ya sabía que no era una niña, que no era ingenua: él la había probado como mujer.

—**Mira. Sé que eres hombre, estábamos en una fiesta, habías tomado y esas cosas pasan. No tienes que disculparte.**

**—No estaba tomado… y no estoy disculpándome.**

Ella pestañeó.

**—Bueno, habrás cedido a tu posición de hombre**—ante la extraña mirada que él le dirigió, agregó, un poco temerosa—**El punto es que entiendo que el ambiente fue propicio para que dejaras de lado tus prejuicios en mi contra y pasara lo que pasó. Sé que en otra ocasión, no habría ocurrido... por eso no te guardo rencor, lo prometo.**

**—Sakura. Nunca en mi vida he sido tan malinterpretado. Pensé que me perdonabas cuando aceptaste ir a mi casa.**

Ella pestañeó.

**—Además, en estos momentos, quiero retomar el asunto donde lo dejamos. **

**—Estoy con alguien…**—dijo ella, tardó dos segundos en recordar el nombre de su pareja—**Estoy con Kakashi.**

**—Termina con él**—dijo.

**—¡No! No puedo. Es un compromiso serio.**

**—Sakura. No llevas ni una semana con él… y sé que no te gusta.**

**—Pero somos… ¡felices!**

**—Sakura. Conmi…**

**—No. Itachi contigo no. Arg. Pero qué difícil. ¿Por qué me haces esto, por qué me confundes?**

**—No estoy jugando. Hablo en serio. Sakura: yo no duermo con cualquiera. Pensé que te había quedado claro.**

**—En todo caso, no importa. No hay nada entre nosotros… y estoy saliendo con alguien más.**

**—Hasta donde sé, hay mucho entre nosotros. Te conozco desde que eras una cría y podrás creerme un insufrible, pero he estado pendiente de ti toda mi vida. Además, dormimos juntos. Sakura. Dormimo…**

**—Ya. Ya está bien con eso. **

**—¿Terminarás con él?**

**—No. No terminaré con Kakashi. Me estoy esforzando por tener una relación normal con alguien.**

**—¿Qué tengo que hacer?**

**—Devolver el tiempo**—dijo ella, sin pensarlo. Se tapó la boca, asustada por su propio atrevimiento.

**—¿Entonces, fue un error?** —la voz de él fue fría.

Ella asintió, apenada. Ya la suerte estaba echada y a Itachi le había tocado la peor mano.

Si su carácter fuera más endeble, se estaría arrepintiendo de haber planeado, durante su juventud, que ella debía ser la mujer de Sasuke y, por tanto, debía ganarse el puesto de compañera de Sasuke. Por eso su actitud con ella siempre fue grosera y por eso, tuvo que guardar muy dentro lo que ella despertaba en él.

Itachi notó que Sakura abría y cerraba la boca sin producir sonido. Su cara era un poema y él lo conocía. La misma cara que ponía cuando debía actuar en forma educada ante él: usualmente, cuando sus padres la obligaban a despedirse de él (Cielo, dile adiós al señor Uchiha que con tanta amabilidad nos ha hablado de tu mal comportamiento en el colegio; como solía decir la señora Haruno).

Pero Sakura nunca le había dicho adiós. Nunca en toda su vida se había despedido de él, porque siempre de una forma u otra, lo seguía viendo después, entonces no valía la pena desperdiciar un adiós.

—**Adiós. Dilo**—sonrió él y la apremió con una sonrisa larga. Conocía lo suficiente a Sakura para saber que odiaba las despedidas y que a él nunca pudo decirle: nos vemos más tarde, hasta pronto. Probablemente, ella no quería verlo más tarde y no podía mentirle. Lo complació pensar que, quizá, no quería decirle: adiós –hasta nunca más.

El poderoso nudo se apoderó de nuevo de la garganta de Sakura. No podía decirle adiós.

**—Itachi**—susurró ella, un poco angustiada.

—**Está bien. Imaginaré el adiós**—sus ojos se ensombrecieron—**Solo respóndeme algo**—dijo él de pronto. Ella lo miró asustada, con las mejillas rojas**—¿Qué demonios pasó después que saliste de mi casa?**

Sakura respiró aliviada. Pensó que le preguntaría si lo quería.

**—Anduve perdida mucho rato. No recordaba el camino para salir del complejo de apartamentos. Luego caminé por horas en dirección contraria a la estación. Almorcé con un limpia parabrisas que se apiadó de mí y me ayudó a encontrar el camino. Ya en la estación, me hurtaron el bolso, ni me di cuenta hasta mucho tiempo después. Le regalé tu abrigo a una niña que se ensució y esperé sentada en una banca hasta que Kiba me encontró, porque me daba vergüenza pasearme por el metro con el vestido que andaba.**

Itachi sonrió ante las aventuras de la mujer… y él que gustoso le habría ofrecido su casa para siempre… pero bueno. _C'est la vie._

**—Ahora que saben quién fue el hombre con quién pasaste la noche, deberías aclarar esos detalles a tus amigas**—ella asintió. El aire se volvió pesado, mientras Itachi la miraba con intensidad—**Eres libre, Sakura. No volveré a molestarte… y no importa lo que decidas, siempre te querré.**

FIN.

* * *

Creo que el final triste, es más bien: final malo. Pero es que solo me lo imaginé de esta forma. Lamento si es muy malo de verdad, pero tenía que sacármelo de la cabeza para seguir con otros fics.

Espero que le encuentren algo provechoso y les guste. Me hace feliz saber les pareció, y bueno, no cuesta nada hacerme feliz, dejen review y cuénteme qué tal.

Un agradecimiento muy grande a las chicas que han dejado alerta, favorito y a las que comentaron: Tsuki511, Sakuita 01, z. mari, MarianitaUchiha y sakurita-akatsuki. Se les quiere, gracias por sus palabras! Me animaron mucho. n_n

Sobre el nombre del fic, es una locución latina "con la que se reafirma la descripción de una persona, en este caso a quien se habla. Fueron las palabras con que Nathan reprendió a David para acusarle del crimen que cometió contra Urias, para poder casarse con Betsabé". Bueno, lo de la infidelidad o asesinato del esposo no aplica, pero me gustó la frase, creo que acierta con el fic.

Siempre tengo la impresión que olvidó decir algo. En todo caso, uds no olviden dejarme un mensaje :b, cualquier duda, comentario, pregunta, crítica, no duden en hacérmela.

Un abrazo, que estén bien.


End file.
